


Pétalos

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: La marca del pétalo traía consigo una rara enfermedad, tan sólo un diez por ciento de la población mundial había nacido con esta.La enfermedad del amor -como la llamaban los románticos- permanecía dormida hasta que un factor externo la despertaba, mientras tanto los portadores podían llevar una vida tranquila.





	Pétalos

La marca del pétalo traía consigo una rara enfermedad, tan sólo un diez por ciento de la población mundial había nacido con esta.

La enfermedad del amor -como la llamaban los románticos- permanecía dormida hasta que un factor externo la despertaba, mientras tanto los portadores podían llevar una vida tranquila.

Shoma Uno pertenecía a ese porcentaje. El día de su nacimiento sus padres sintieron un verdadero terror al ver un pétalo tatuado en su pequeña muñeca.

Sin quererlo, el miedo los orillo a encerrarlo en una burbuja alejado de todo aquel que pudiera representar un peligro para él. Su infancia habría sido bastante solitaria de no ser por su hermano menor, quien afortunadamente no compartía el mismo destino.

(…)

A la corta edad de 3 años, Shoma no comprendía porque no podía tener amigos, ni asistir a una escuela normal como el resto de los niños, hasta que un día la respuesta llegó.

Su profesora particular y él compartían la misma marca en la muñeca, ese delicado pétalo que le costó la vida a aquella buena mujer. Ella fue a despedirse antes de que la enfermedad se pusiera más fea y explico la razón de su partida, murió por amor, uno no correspondido

Shoma lloró, no sabía que aquel sentimiento del que había leído pudiera llegar a ser tan terrible.

Entendió porque sus padres lo alejaban del resto, él no deseaba terminar como su profesora.

Pero no podría vivir siempre aislado, a la edad de 5 años descubrió la pasión que sentía por estar en las pistas de hielo. Patinar se había vuelto parte de su vida y no iba a dejar que nada le arrebatara aquello.

La señora Uno había aceptado que practicará el deporte con las únicas condiciones de no mostrar su marca y de no relacionarse más allá de lo cordial con ninguna otra persona que no fueran sus entrenadoras, a lo cual accedió.

Por unos años el entrenamiento y las competencias fueron adecuadamente, mantenía su marca cubierta y cumplía la promesa de no interactuar demás con la gente; hasta que llegó aquel chico, Yuzuru Hanyu.

Yuzuru era mayor por tres años, todos lo consideraban un prodigio del patinaje, algún día llegaría ser tan grande como las leyendas mismas.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros parecía no conocer el significado de espacio personal, siempre trataba de ser amable con toda persona que lo rodeara y no se contenía en mostrar afecto.

Era un ser libre, como Shoma solía llamar a quienes no tenían aquella enfermedad.

Por más que el joven patinador tratará de alejarlo, Yuzuru encontraba la forma de estar a su lado e intercambiar más de dos frases. Le regalaba dulces, jugaba con su cabello, el mayor quería ser su amigo.

Sin quererlo los pensamientos de Shoma se empezaron a llenar de Hanyu.

A veces, antes de dormir, se detenía a recordar sus interacciones y le daba por formar imaginar como sería la sería la próxima vez en que se vieran, ideaba temas de conversación para poder seguir hablando hasta cansarse.

Incluso en sus horas de juego se distraía pensando en su bonita sonrisa, lo que ocasionaba que perdiera las partidas.

A menudo se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando.

(…)

Yuzuru, se convirtió en campeón olímpico. El tiempo que se miraban y hablaban se hacía cada vez más escaso, y no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

Ahora siempre estaba rodeado de personas y algo bueno para el mayor sin embargo eso no quitaba la sensación de que pronto se volvería inalcanzable para el menor.

 

El mundial del 2017 fue muy especial, se convirtió en medallista de plata y descubrió lo doloroso que era el amor.

No, por su mente nunca paso que el anhelo de ver y compartir con el mayor se tratara de ese sentimiento.

Y lo descubrió el mismo día que le entregaron la medalla, estaba feliz de compartir podio con aquel que consideraba su amigo.

La ceremonia iba de maravilla hasta que vio algo que desencadenó al 'Hanahaki', Yuzuru abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello al patinador español, Javier Fernández, además le entregaba su medalla de oro. Hanyu era cercano a muchas personas, abrazando a todos y compartiendo sonrisas empero con Javier era distinto. Ellos eran amigos mas la mirada el japonés parecía resplandecer cuando estaban juntos, como si quisiera que esa relación escalara a algo más profundo.

La acción que estaba presenciando era prueba de ello, el ardor en la garganta se hizo presente, la sensación de ahogo no lo dejaba, tosió un par de ocasiones hasta que liberó aquello que se encontraba en su cavidad torácica, pétalos. El miedo se apodero de su persona, eso no le podía estar pasando.

Shoma optó por huir a su habitación y pensar, antes de atraer la atención.

Sabía cuáles eran las opciones que tenía, la primera era ser correspondido y aquello lo dejaría libre de enfermedad; la segunda opción era la más sensata someterse a cirugía y dejar que todo sentimiento muriera en las manos de un médico.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía como se los diría a sus padres, había roto su promesa.

Su madre lo mataría, Dios, no quería verla llorar.

Le tocaba decidir solo.

(…)

-Shoma, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido – no necesitaba su preocupación ahora, no cuando estaba peleando contra todo lo que sentía por él.

-Estoy bien – los ataques de tos se estaban haciendo más frecuentes. Gracias a que se mantenía ocupado con los _Ice Shows_ había podido disimular los inicios de la enfermedad. Sin embargo aún no tomaba una decisión.

Recordaba que en su infancia lo último que quería era terminar como su maestra pero ahora le era imposible imaginarse sin sentir aquella calidez cada vez que veía al mayor, sí, estaba muriendo mas sería una bella forma de morir.

No podía imaginarse no amando a Yuzuru, su sola presencia lo hacía feliz. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin todo eso?

A la vez no podía ser egoísta, ni si quiera a su hermano Itsuki le había dicho nada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Te creeré – dijo el mayor - ¿Jugamos videojuegos esta noche? – Shoma asintió, tomaría cada pequeño momento que le quedara a su lado.

(…)

-Si no te concentras te seguiré ganando – comentó Yuzuru volviendo a matar al personaje de Shoma.

-Lo siento – contestó tratando de reiniciar la partida.

-Shoma, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – no, no quería hablar de ese tema.

-No lo sé – contestó tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta.

-Creo que estoy enamorado – esas palabras fueron como un golpe directo al corazón, sintió que se ahogaba nuevamente, se paró de repente huyendo al baño de la habitación - ¿Qué pasa? El mayor se asustó por la repentina acción, quiso seguirlo al baño pero la puerta fue cerrada con seguro.

Del otro lado Shoma se encontraba vomitando más pétalos, lo preocupante es que estos estaban manchados de sangre.

-¿Shoma? – escuchó la voz preocupada de su único amigo, no quería confrontarlo – Déjame ayudarte.

-Vete – no reconoció su voz, era rasposa y lastimera.

-No, sal o traeré a alguien para que habrá esa puerta – no quería más espectadores, enjuago su boca y volvió a la habitación.

-Estoy bien, ¿podemos hablar después? Quiero descansar – pidió sabiendo de antemano que el mayor no se iría tan fácil.

-Shoma, somos amigos y creí que confiabas en mí. Te está pasando algo y no me dejas ayudarte. ¿Qué es?.

-Me estoy muriendo – confesó hartó, retirando la venda que cubría la marca en su muñeca. El de cabellos negros lo miró sorprendido y preocupado.

-No, no puede ser. ¿Quién es la persona que no te corresponde?

-No importa – contestó cansado.

-Claro que importa, tienes que hacer algo no puedes simplemente dejarte morir.

-No quiero dejar de sentir, aunque no sea correspondido me hace feliz tener este sentimiento sólo para mí.

-Piensa en tus papás, en Itsuki, en mí. No puedes dejarnos – Yuzuru lucía desesperado, como si realmente le importara, por un momento imaginó que era correspondido.

-Pienso en todos, Yuzu, en verdad lo hago – esa noche Yuzuru lloró en su hombro, Shoma sólo reprimía las ganas de confesar que lo amaba.

(…)

Al final, terminó confesándoselo a Itsuki también. El menor había llorado como nunca en su vida, este le prometió no contarle nada a sus padres sólo si accedía a la operación. Así lo hizo.

Esa tarde pondría fin a todo sentimiento dentro de él.

Estaba en la habitación del hospital, la toz y el vómito continuaban empeorando, no quería pesar como sería el mundo una vez que saliera del quirófano. Tenía miedo.

(…)

Shoma le avisó de la operación, tenía que estar ahí para él. Dolía que no pudiera hacer nada por hacerlo sentir mejor. El pequeño merecía ser amado por todos, así como él lo amaba. Envidiaba y odiaba a la persona que no le correspondía.

Shoma era todo lo que él quería en la vida, adorable de pies a cabeza, amable y divertido. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que sus ojos podían haber visto, la belleza con la que patinaba lo dejaba atrapado. ¿Por qué no podía ser el dueño de su corazón?

-Bastardo – el hermano menor de Shoma le dio un puñetazo en el rostro – ni siquiera deberías estar aquí – lo miraba con tanta rabia.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Te atreves a preguntarlo, maldito, mi hermano está así por tu culpa y aún así eres tan descarado como para poner un pie en este hospital – las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Shoma está así por mi culpa? – ni siquiera espero respuesta cuando ya se encontraba corriendo a la habitación del menor. ¿Cómo fue que Shoma decidió que no era correspondido? Joder, si su mundo giraba por él.

 El de cabellos castaños estaba saliendo del baño cuando él entró a la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Yuzu, lleg… - no terminó de hablar cuando sintió los labios del mayor impactándose con los propios, un delicado rocé que desató las lágrimas en ambos. Hanyu lo envolvió entre sus brazos temiendo que fuera a desaparecer.

-Idiota, debiste decirme. Shoma, te he amado desde que nos conocimos.

-Perdóname, todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorado de Javier.

-Lo que siento por ti no se compara en nada a lo que siento por el resto del mundo – se alejó unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos – Te amo.

-También te amo – Yuzuru besó la frente del menor.

Itsuki veía todo desde afuera, sintiéndose aliviado de no haber metido la pata. Ahora iría por un doctor para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su hermano.

(…)

El Hanahaki le causó ciertos daños sin embargo nada que le dejara secuelas. Shoma conoció ambos lados del amor, el doloroso y el bello; no se arrepentía de haber atravesado por todo el dolor al final este lo llevó a la verdadera felicidad.

Los pétalos en su interior murieron gracias a los besos de Yuzuru, agradecía que él fuera la cura de su enfermedad.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, quería escribir esto desde hace rato y por fin lo termine, disculpen si hay una falta de ortografía y les recuerdo mis redes sociales.
> 
> Twitter: stillalive_lb  
> Instagram: sa_lb_world.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
